


How to Tease Your Cardassian

by RomancebyFaye



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dancing, Dialogue-Only, Garashir - Freeform, M/M, Use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My dear Doctor, I await your reentry with baited breath.”</p><p>“Be quiet. I’m almost ready…And don’t you dare laugh.”</p><p>“I was under the impression that this was going to be a demonstration of an ancient seduction technique, not a comedic performance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tease Your Cardassian

 

How to Tease Your Cardassian

by

RomancebyFaye

* * *

 

“My dear Doctor, I await your reentry with baited breath.”  
  
“Be quiet. I’m almost ready…And don’t you dare laugh.”  
  
“I was under the impression that this was going to be a demonstration of an ancient seduction technique, not a comedic performance.”  
  
“Garak.”  
  
“You have my word as a Cardassian that I shall not laugh…Even if I want to.”  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
“Would my word as a tailor be more convincing?”  
  
“You really do like to talk don’t you.”  
  
“What was that charming idiom, something about a pot and a kettle?”  
  
“Oh for… There. Are you happy? You’ve entirely ruined the mood.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Garak? Are you alright?”  
  
“Oh yes. Never better.”  
  
“Ahh, I see someone likes what they see - Hey! Sit back down! And don’t you hiss at me. Really, have some control.”  
  
“That’s not what you usually say, my dear.”  
  
“Well, I don’t usually get all dressed up like this for the sake of entertaining my lovers.”  
  
“Not _usually_?”  
  
“Don’t look at me like that. This is the first time I’ve done this, so there’s no need for one of those jealous fits you so deny you ever throw.”  
  
“Jealousy is for the insecure.”  
  
“Uh huh. I’ll remember that the next time you get all huffy because me and Chief O’Brien spend some time in the holosuite.”  
  
“If you are attempting to put me out of the mood, please continue talking about Chief O’Brien.”  
  
“Right. Sorry. Now sit back and relax.”  
  
“I daresay that when you are moving like that, the last thing on my mind is relaxation.”  
  
“Then I’m doing something right.”  
  
“Quite a few somethings…Why, Julian, I had no idea you were so…”  
  
“So what? Sensual? Sexy? Sssserpentine?”  
  
“How about, all of the aforementioned?”  
  
“If you like that, watch this.”  
  
“I would normally object to the manner in which you are treating such delicate garments. However, I can’t seem to care at the moment.”  
  
“No? No objections from the expert tailor? This is _real_ Terran silk you know.”  
  
“I didn’t notice. Frankly, I was more interested in the Terran underneath.”  
  
“Well, that’s how it’s supposed to work. Ah ah ah. No touching.”  
  
“So you’re allowed to crawl in my lap, but I’m not allowed to touch?”  
  
“There’s a reason it’s called a strip _tease_ , Elim.”  
  
“If you're prepared to deal with the consequences, I am prepared to endure.”  
  
“That’s not what your ridges are saying.”  
  
“I find it highly unlikely that Terrans have the fortitude to sit through such blatant titillation.”  
  
“Afraid you’re not up for the challenge, eh?”  
  
“You certainly seem to be up for it.”  
  
“Tsk, tsk. So crass. _Eek_! I said no touching!”  
  
“You never said no biting.”  
  
“You’re splitting hairs.”  
  
“I’m very near to splitting something else.”  
  
“Oh my god, _Elim_! I had no idea you could be so _vulgar_.”  
  
“You don’t seem to be too upset. Quite the opposite.”  
  
“I can’t say I am.”  
  
“…”  
  
“What’s wrong? Thought you were finally going to get a peek?”  
  
“Julian, I am running out of patience.”  
  
“I wish I were. There’s a lingual pun in there, but you won’t get it.”  
  
“I don’t much care for the study of linguistics at the moment.”  
  
“Oh? How surprising. I know! How about the study of… _anatomy_.”  
  
“Oh my.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Am I allowed to touch yet?”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
“Julian…”  
  
“Elim…”  
  
“Dear gods, that is positively…”  
  
“Filthy?”  
  
“ _Decadent_ is the word I was planning on using.”  
  
“I can’t believe you’re still using words at all.”  
  
“You should know better by now.”  
  
“I suppose I should.”  
  
“Julian?”  
  
“Yes, love?”  
  
“May I please touch now?”  
  
“You know, please doesn’t mean much when you say it in that tone.”  
  
“ _Julian_ …”  
  
“All right, go ahead and touch then. You’ve earned it.”  
  
“And you’ve earned everything else that happens to you this evening.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Wanted to try a little dialogue only story. We all know how much these two love to talk.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you like
> 
> romancebyfaye.tumblr.com


End file.
